


Million Days in May

by sister_wolf



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casually holding a beer he had no intention of drinking, Joe made his way through the crowd. No, he was looking for another kind of drink entirely—the kind that came dressed up in jeans and an old flannel shirt, with spiky blond hair and a cute little ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Days in May

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Aly Malone.
> 
> This story has been substantially edited from its original incarnation. It was originally posted to the web as RPS, and has been revised with [](http://alymalone.livejournal.com/profile)[**alymalone**](http://alymalone.livejournal.com/)'s permission.
> 
> Huge thanks to [](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**brooklinegirl**](http://brooklinegirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://heuradys.livejournal.com/profile)[**heuradys**](http://heuradys.livejournal.com/) for betaing this beast.

A smoky bar, dark, packed with people looking to get drunk and score. Perfect hunting ground.

Casually holding a beer he had no intention of drinking, Joe made his way through the crowd. No, he was looking for another kind of drink entirely—the kind that came dressed up in jeans and an old flannel shirt, with spiky blond hair and a cute little ass. He watched his prey from the shadows of the bar, never coming too close, but memorizing the way that his long, slender fingers wrapped around a beer bottle, the line of his throat as he tipped his head back to take a swallow. Gorgeous. There was more than one way that Joe wanted to drink him down.

Billy sighed, leaning forward against the bar. He could feel eyes on the back of his neck, but he wasn't in the mood, not tonight. He just wanted to sit here, enjoy his overpriced beer, and listen to the shitty goth-rock band moaning about some pretentious bullshit from the tiny stage in the corner. Too bad their lyrics were such crap, because the drummer and bassist actually seemed somewhat talented.

Billy frowned, pensively tapping his index finger on the bar. He'd had to leave music behind when all the weird shit started happening to him, and at this point he doubted he'd ever settle anyplace long enough to play guitar again. Any time he got too comfortable anywhere, something shitty would happen—he'd fuck up and use magic around a normal person accidentally, or another mage would come gunning for him, looking to use or kill him. He'd finally come full circle, back to Vancouver, figuring that at least in the city he'd grown up in, he'd have better luck finding someplace to hide.

He tilted his head back, taking another long pull off of his beer. The sense of being watched strengthened, and Billy could tell that whoever had been watching him was now moving closer. _Fuck. Not tonight, dammit._

Joe disposed of his beer, leaving it on a table as he passed, and made his way to a stool at the bar next to his quarry. The crowd parted easily as he stalked through it, and the guy who had been sitting on the stool got up as Joe approached and wandered away, looking confused. Normal humans had a tendency to get out of his way without even noticing they'd done so. He signaled the bartender for a beer, ignoring his hunger for the moment. His fangs itched impatiently, wanting to slide down.

Taking his beer from the bartender, he toyed with it, pretending to take a few small sips. He hadn't really intended to come back to Vancouver, _ever_ , but now that he was here, Joe was certain he'd been worried for nothing. No one he'd known in the early eighties was still around—most of them were probably dead from drugs and booze, and the ones who'd survived were most likely long gone, living out middle-class lives in the suburbs. Besides, no one would recognize him as Joe Dick—or if they did, they'd never believe it. He hadn't aged a day in the past twenty years, not since that night—the night that bastard Bucky Haight changed everything, gave Joe a "gift" that he'd never wanted.

Billy twitched slightly, turning more toward the band, pretending to be interested in them and hoping the guy next to him would pick up on the "fuck off" vibe. He signaled the bartender for another round, sliding over a couple of bills when the bartender set his beer down. "Thanks!" he shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

Frowning down at the bar, Billy idly traced patterns in the condensation from his beer. He'd never asked for these fucking powers. He'd never said, 'Yes, I would like to wake up one day with magic powers that I can't control, get thrown out of my parents' house and accused of being a pyromaniac, and then wander through three provinces trying not to get killed by every two-bit mage who sees me and thinks I'll make an easy target. Sounds like fun!' A little sparkle of green flame shimmered over the patterns he'd drawn in the condensation, and Billy flattened his hand over it quickly, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed. _Fuck. Nice going, Mr. Talented._

Joe played absently with the silver bracelets he wore on both wrists as he considered his future lunch. Tall, wiry, with muscular biceps revealed by the cut-off sleeves of his shirt. Flannel shirt and jeans, definitely not normal attire for this place, unlike Joe's black clothing and heavy silver jewelry. Half the goths who crowded the little bar were dressed exactly like him—the other half, like Hollywood vampires, all black velvet and trailing lace.

Joe sneered to himself. Fucking posers, playing witches and vampires. They'd probably piss themselves if they knew that a real monster was stalking prey among them. Or else they'd beg to be made one, not understanding a fucking thing about being a vampire, except that it sounded cool. He'd never been given that choice, but they'd give their lives away without a second thought. Humans were such fucking sheep.

Right. Time for lunch. Joe sent a small tug of power at the blond, something to make his prey follow him unquestioningly out of the bar. Being a vampire was a shitty deal, over all, but it did come with some fun powers, Joe thought, smirking.

Billy turned, slowly, his forehead furrowed in confusion. He could feel—something, magic of some kind—coming from the guy next to him. It felt weird, like the guy was trying to pull Billy toward him. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. The guy shouldn't have been able to hear him over the band, but his eyes widened as if he'd heard Billy perfectly. Who the hell was he—or _what_?

Joe raised his eyebrows, astonished. It hadn't worked. He took a closer look at the blond and a good sniff of his scent—nope, he was definitely human. Probably just unusually strong-willed. Joe stared into his blue eyes, focusing his will. _Come with me._

Billy sat back, slouching slightly against the bar, his arm resting on top of it. The guy was dressed like most of the losers in here—all black clothing, heavy silver jewelry, chipped black nail polish. Typical goth wannabe. But there was something about him—something seriously fucking weird. Something that made Billy's skin tingle with power.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" he muttered, not moving from his comfortable sprawl, his hand curled slightly and resting in his lap.

Joe grinned. "You," he said, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"Why?" Probably wanted him for his power, figuring that Billy would be easy pickings. He'd run into that a lot, ever since the day that he woke up suddenly able to do magic. People—mages, like him, and other creatures, like whatever the hell that thing in Calgary had been—tended to assume that because he was young, he couldn't defend himself. They were wrong. He could handle whatever this guy threw at him.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You're fucking hot." Joe's grin widened at the look of confusion on the blond's face. "Joe Dick," he said, sticking out his hand.

Billy tilted his head, considering it, then reached out his hand. "Billy Tallent," he said. When Joe's hand slid into his, he felt a surge of—something. Power, magic… _something_. He closed his eyes and gasped, tightening his grip on Joe's hand.

"Fuck," Billy muttered. He opened his eyes, feeling drugged. "What the fuck are you?" he asked, not pulling his hand away. There was something _unreal_ about this guy, and it shook him to the core—made him desperate, made him want to drop to his knees right there.

Joe could feel Billy's pulse pounding in his wrist—god, he wanted him, wanted to pull Billy against him and tilt his head to the side, plunge fangs into his neck and drink him down. His fangs dropped involuntarily, his canines suddenly ending in needle-sharp points, and Joe cursed silently. Fuck, the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Billy would know what he was. And then he'd run. Of course, then Joe would have the fun of chasing him, so it wasn't all bad.

Turning his face away, Joe mumbled, "Promise not to panic?" He slanted a look at Billy.

"Panic? What the hell are you going to do?" Billy asked, frowning at him. Joe just raised his eyebrows at him, looking amused.

"I…" He trailed off, studying Joe, knowing with everything he was that he shouldn't trust this man, but there was something about him, something about the way his thumb moved over Billy's wrist. He was surprised—he never knew that the pulse-point on his wrist was a direct link to his cock. "I won't panic," he promised, forcing himself to sit straighter, to not react, though somehow, he had a feeling that he'd panic anyway.

Joe concentrated for a moment, increasing his general aura of don't-look-at-me, a simple power, and one that made remaining unnoticed among "normal" society much easier. From the startled look Billy gave him, Joe figured he'd noticed something strange.

Maybe the direct approach would be best. "I'm a vampire," Joe said bluntly, allowing his fangs to show.

Billy swallowed hard, pulling his hand away. He fumbled for a cigarette, trying hide how his hands were shaking. "Y-you're a, a…" He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, lighting a cigarette to give himself a chance to pull himself together. Taking a deep drag, he looked Joe in the eye, saying as evenly as he could, "Okay, so you're a vampire. What do you want with me? You want to kill me? Drink my blood?"

Joe sighed, exasperated. Humans. Always making stupid assumptions. "No, I'm not planning on killing you. No, I'm not planning on making you into a vampire," he said, ticking the points off on his fingers. "Yes, I'd like to drink your blood. No, it won't kill you." He grinned suddenly. "In fact... I've been told it feels really, _really_ fucking good."

Billy studied him thoughtfully for a long moment. This was a bad idea, and he knew it was a bad idea—but he'd never been very good at resisting the urge to play with fire. He leaned forward, whispering into Joe's ear, "It's my magic, isn't it? That's what attracted you to me?" There was something darkly thrilling about the way Joe's head was tilted down, the way he could almost feel the sharp fangs brush against his neck.

Joe could smell him—he smelled spicy, almost _musky_ , so fucking delicious. He just _breathed_ the scent in for a second, his eyes half-closed, flicking his tongue across the tips of his fangs—so very tempted by the long, vulnerable neck presented to him. "Not really. I was mostly attracted by your cute ass in those jeans." He smiled lazily, sexually, enjoying Billy's surprised look.

Billy pulled back, narrowing his eyes and trying to look dangerous. "One thing you should know before we start. I've got power of my own, and if you kill me, I will haunt you for the rest of your unnatural life. Don't think I can't do it."

"Why the fuck would I waste a body like yours on the grave?" Joe growled. He grazed his lips across Billy's jaw, barely touching the soft, hot skin. "So, is that a yes?"

Billy slid off of his stool, pulling another couple of bills out of his pocket to throw on the bar. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head at himself. "Against my better judgment, but yeah."

Joe swiveled on his stool to face Billy, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of his jaw and down his neck. "Come here," he said, tugging Billy closer. "What?" he said to Billy's surprised look. "Vampires do kiss, you know. At least, this vampire does." He forced his fangs back up with a wince of effort. "See?" He bared his teeth. "All safe."

Billy leaned closer to Joe, then paused, looking into his eyes. They were a pale but intense blue, glowing as if they were lit from within. This close he could _feel_ the power thrumming under Joe's skin. His lips touched Joe and it was like a circuit had been completed—electricity surged through Billy's body straight to his cock. He gasped, then deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into Joe's mouth, running along his teeth, teasing the teeth he remembered the fangs extending from.

Joe moaned, incredibly aroused by the feeling of Billy's tongue probing at his sensitive fangs. Billy's mouth was furnace-hot, blood pumping right under the surface of his skin, tempting him, testing his control. His fangs almost burned with the need to pierce the skin, to taste him, to make Billy bleed.

Joe pulled back from the kiss before his control broke, panting for air he didn't need. "I've got a room at a hotel near here," he rasped.

Billy closed his eyes briefly, trying to get himself under control. Fuck, if it was this intense _now_ … the sex itself might kill him. Well, hell, it might anyway, he thought, stifling a hysterical laugh. "Let's go," he said, pushing at Joe's chest. He was _panting_ with it, with the need to tear Joe's clothes off, explore him with his hands and mouth. "Just... yeah. Hurry." Joe turned and Billy inhaled, leaning forward, hoping Joe would enjoy his next move.

He leaned in, nipping at the back of Joe's neck, flicking his tongue along the skin. The taste was different than what he expected, sweet and tangy, but definitely addictive. He bit down harder, feeling Joe shudder and growl deep in his throat. "Okay, let's go," Billy said, pushing Joe away.

Joe spun around, so quickly that Billy hardly saw him move, and crowded Billy back against the bar. "Tease," he whispered, trailing his fangs along the skin of Billy's throat. Billy swallowed convulsively, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Joe nipped him lightly and turned away.

Joe stalked straight through the crowded bar to the door. A path cleared in front of him as people seemed to get out of his way without realizing it. Billy followed him, nervously shaking a cigarette out of his pack and then putting it back. What the hell was he _doing_?

Outside the bar, Joe pinned Billy with a searingly hot look, pushing him up against the wall and barely touching him, stroking the air around his face and neck. The feeling of blunt teeth biting the back of his neck had been… weird, yeah, but also incredibly fucking hot—a human daring to bite a vampire. He pulled himself away with a reluctant growl. "Hotel."

Billy nodded, not speaking. He fell into step beside Joe, his nervousness— _Or am I just really fucking eager?_ —showing in his hand, sliding along his thigh, up and down, scratching blunt nails against the denim. He glanced over, watching Joe, watching that strong jaw lock. It was obvious he was struggling to remain in control.

Joe kept his control through the three-block walk to his hotel, through the lobby, and into the elevator. As soon as the doors swished shut, he pounced on Billy, backing him up into a wall. "God, I want to bite you," he whispered, barely keeping himself from nipping the edge of one rounded ear. Billy groaned and dropped his head to the side, offering his neck. Joe could _see_ the blood pulsing under the thin, pale skin. He growled again, trying to keep himself reined in.

"Yeah, do it, do it," Billy whispered. His pulse was thundering in his ears. Billy honestly thought he'd never felt fucking turned on before in his _life_ , even as he wondered if it was his blood or _him_ that Joe wanted.

The elevator door dinged and swished open. Joe raised his head and snarled at the interruption. Blinking, he shook his head, looking a little dazed. "Right. Hotel." He charged out of the elevator, dragging Billy by one wrist, fumbling for his room key with the other hand.

The door of the room had barely swung shut behind them when Joe pressed Billy up against it, his weight pinning him from hips to shoulders. He growled and licked a broad swath up the side of Billy's neck, savoring the taste.

Billy arched against Joe the best he could, groaning low. "Oh, god..." He let his head drop to the side, baring his neck further. "Joe, _fuck_..." His hands moved to Joe's shoulders, gripping tightly, his body moving between Joe and the door, pressing up against him. One hand moved up, threading through Joe's hair, tugging him closer, completely pressing his face into Billy's neck. " _Bite me_."

Joe was drowning in the hot scent of Billy, in the feel of his blood pulsing under the skin. Billy's husky plea broke his control.

He opened his mouth against the strong column of neck, savoring the feel of the delicate skin against his tongue. Slowly, he pressed his needle-sharp fangs into the flesh, piercing the skin and slipping into the artery.

Hot blood rushed into his mouth, salty and thick. Joe swallowed deeply and sucked, feeling Billy's body shudder against him in ecstasy.

Billy moaned, low in his throat. His hips jerked forward and he bit his bottom lip. He'd never felt anything like this before—pain mixed with pleasure, so strong that he thought he could come from this alone.

He was lost in a haze of lust and ache and want and _need_ , wanting this man—this _vampire_ —to push him down, to take him, to leave his mark everywhere there was skin. "Joe," he murmured, closing his eyes tightly. "God, oh god, please..."

With an effort, Joe pulled his fangs away from Billy's neck, not wanting to take too much with the first bite. He licked the two little puncture wounds again and again, loving the feel of his mark on Billy's skin.

He licked a path from Billy's neck to his mouth, nipping lightly at his bottom lip and then sliding his tongue into the hot wetness. Billy's hips bucked against his, rubbing their erections tightly together. Joe slid a hand down to the buttons of his jeans, flicking them open one by one, then taking Billy's hard cock into a firm grasp.

Billy pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air. "Oh fuck!" he hissed, thrusting into Joe's hand, his body limp against the door. His head was back against the wood, his lips parted and his breath harsh. His hips rolled, his cock sliding through Joe's grasp with ease. "Fuck, Joe," he gasped, his hands moving up Joe's arms, along his shoulders and to his neck, his fingers brushing against the pale skin there. "Fuck me… god, I want to feel you, I want... want you to sink inside of me and bite me..."

Joe shuddered with need, growling deeply. He backed up toward the bed, never letting up on his long, tight strokes of Billy's cock. The bed bumped the back of his knees and he gave Billy's cock a final squeeze and let go, turning and pushing Billy onto the bed. Billy sprawled on the comforter, looking like pure sin—his jeans most of the way unbuttoned, his shirt rucked up, his hand lazily trailing the length of his erection. Joe growled and pounced, straddling Billy's hips.

Billy ran his hands along Joe's chest, tugging his shirt off and throwing it to the side. He ran his hands down cool skin, groaning as he imagined how it would feel to have Joe's cock inside of him, with the obvious difference. Staring into Joe's eyes, he said, "Fuck me. Now."

Not particularly carefully, Joe stripped them both, ripping Billy's thin tee-shirt when he tugged a little too hard. Joe lunged for the bedside table and came back with a tube of lube. He knelt between Billy's thighs, breaching his body with a slick finger, adding another when Billy moaned, "Yeah, more…" His fingers stretching Billy, Joe leaned down and licked the salty drops off the head of Billy's cock. He slowly deepthroated him, dragging his fangs against the sensitive skin but not breaking the surface.

" _Fuck_ ," Billy groaned, his body writhing under Joe's. "Fuck, Joe… when you—god, when you push inside— _bite me_."

Growling, Joe shifted into position, pressing his cock against Billy's ass and his open mouth against Billy's throat. At the same time his cock pushed into Billy's body, his fangs slid into Billy's neck, flooding his mouth with the iron taste of blood. Sucking deeply, he began to thrust.

Billy's body twisted, writhing on Joe's cock and fangs. He arched his back, trying to push Joe's mouth closer against his skin, his legs wrapping around Joe's hips as he tried to pull Joe's cock even deeper into him. "Oh fuck yeah," he hissed, his voice low, his body shaking. One hand threaded through Joe's hair, holding him against his neck, feeling him swallowing his blood. Joe could kill him right here and there wasn't a thing he could do about it, and maybe he should feel scared, but instead he felt like his bones were fucking _melting_.

Joe closed his eyes, fucking Billy as hard as he could with his mouth clamped to his neck. He wanted to suck Billy dry, wanted to drink him down, drink his life, until there was nothing left, until he'd drained Billy completely. Crying out, Joe tore his mouth from Billy's throat, his hips thrusting, jerking, his brain whiting out as he came.

Billy's hand dropped away from Joe's head when he pulled back, twisting in the comforter, his back arching. He tightened his legs on Joe's hips as he started to come, holding him tight against his body, not letting him move away. His body came up off the bed as he bit into his bottom lip, fighting hard not to yell too loudly.

Blood smeared along his bottom lip and he gripped Joe's hair, tugging him back down, kissing him hard and possessively, whimpering when one of Joe's fangs pressed into the wound on his lip.

Joe licked the blood from Billy's mouth, savoring the taste, feeling the last aftershocks of his orgasm shiver up his spine. Letting Billy's lip go with a final suck, he shifted his mouth down to Billy's neck and lapped up the few drops that had escaped him, then laid his head on Billy's chest.

After a few minutes, Billy stirred, tugging the comforter as far over their bodies as he could while they were still both lying on it. Joe was a cool, heavy weight on his chest, so still that Billy really couldn't miss the fact that he didn't breathe. At all.

He'd ended up in some weird shit since the day his world turned upside down, but this was definitely the weirdest. "So… definitely not going to eat me, then?" Billy joked, trying to keep himself from freaking out over the fact that he'd just asked—begged—hell, _ordered_ a vampire to drink his blood while fucking him.

Joe shrugged, lifting his head. "Not this time, anyway."

"That's reassuring," Billy said dryly.

"You wanted reassurance, you shouldn't have fucked a vampire," Joe said, trailing his tongue along Billy's throat. He stopped where he'd bitten Billy and licked the tiny puncture wounds again, tasting the hint of blood on Billy's skin.

"Good point." And Billy knew—knew beyond the shadow of a doubt—that this was wrong, stupid, and would probably end him up dead. But somehow, when Joe grinned wickedly at him, he couldn't bring himself to worry about it too much.

Sighing, Joe laid his head down on Billy's chest again, listening the strong beat of his heart. Contentment spread through his body, addictive as blood. Maybe he'd kill Billy later—but then again, maybe he wouldn't. He could get a snack anywhere, but intelligent conversation and mind-blowingly hot sex all in one package?

Joe smiled to himself. He'd always wanted a pet.


End file.
